J'étais seule mais un ange m'a sauvé
by Karou Kyouday
Summary: "Je suis plongée dans le noir. Je reste là, à attendre. Peut-être 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année... je ne sais pas. Pour moi cela fait 1 éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une ombre indistincte pour mes pauvres yeux que la lumière aveugle." Angie pauvre jeune fille a tété enlever des son plus jeune âge, mais son cousin la recherche... Venez lire, je suis nul pour les résumer!


Bonjour tout le monde, Me revoici avec cette fois une histoire plus violente que la première.

Titre: ** J'étais seule mais un ange m'a sauvé **

Rating: **M car présence de viol et inceste!**

Genre: **romance**

Résumé: **"Je suis plongée dans le noir. Je reste là, à attendre. Peut-être 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année... je ne sais pas. Pour moi cela fait 1 éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une ombre indistincte pour mes pauvres yeux que la lumière aveugle." Angie pauvre jeune fille a tété enlever des son plus jeune âge, mais son cousin la recherche... Venez lire, je suis nul pour les résumer!**

Disclamé: **Cette histoire m'appartient et les personnages aussi!**

**OoO ... OoO**

Je suis plongée dans le noir. L'humidité et la fraîcheur des cachots me fait frissonner. Je reste là, à attendre. Peut-être 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année... je ne sais pas. Pour moi cela fait 1 éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une ombre indistincte pour mes pauvres yeux que la lumière aveugle.

Moi qui n'avait vu, ces derniers temps, que la noirceur opaque de ces murs. Voilà qu'enfin je voyais la lumière. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mon visage mais je ne cherche pas à les essuyer. Une voix rauque, presque cassée, se fait entendre, me demandant de la suivre, ce que je fais. Cet Ange m'offre la liberté, je ne peux que la saisir.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs, un dédale sans fin de mur grisonnant, puant la moisissure. Lui, ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et continue de marcher, alors que je peine pour faire 1 pas, mes jambes n'ayant pas servies depuis longtemps. Quand il s'en rend compte, il revient vers moi, me soulève et me porte jusqu'à destination.

Arrivée dans la cour, je remarque les corps sans vie, le sol recouvert de sang, les corps sans membres. Enfin, il me sort du château. L'inconnu me demande mon nom et je ne peux répondre. Un nom ? Qu'est-ce que sait ? Ça se mange ? L'homme rit. C'est un si beau son. Il faut qu'il rit, toujours, rien que pour moi et puis, je veux le voir sourire, tout le temps.

-Tu es un Ange, un Ange déchu. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras "Angie". Ça te plait ? Ah et moi je m'appelle Alec, Alec Clairwood.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il me plait, il me l'a choisi. Mais m'appeler "Ange" alors que c'est lui l'être céleste, celui qui aide son prochain et qui prend soin d'autrui, n'est pas logique.

-Dit moi Angie, pourquoi étais-tu là, dans ces cachots ?

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il me demande quelque chose, mais moi-même suis dans le noir le plus complet. Tient il pleut. Bizarre, pourtant il n'y a aucun nuage au-dessus de nous. Mais je sens cette eau me glissant dessus, rajoutant à ma douleur. Il me sert dans ses bras, me murmurant que tout vas bien, que plus personne ne me fera du mal.

Il veut me protéger ? Ça veut dire que je peux rester près de lui ? Qu'il veut bien de moi ? Il m'emporte avec lui, m'installe dans son carrosse et là, je m'endors, blottie contre lui. Quand je me réveille, je suis seule, entre des draps blancs. J'ai peur. Et s'il m'a mentit et s'il m'a abandonnée ?

Mes yeux recommencent à me faire mal et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, mouillant mes jambes nues. Je sens plus que je ne vois des bras protecteurs me serrer comme s'ils voulaient chasser mes craintes les plus profondes. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépend, ne voulant le lâcher pour rien au monde. Il me berce doucement, lentement, presque amoureusement et me fredonne une douce musique.

-Angie, tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Je vais faire en sorte que tu restes ici avec moi pour toujours.

Oui, que demander de plus ? Il sera là, avec moi, pour l'éternité.

OoO 5 ans plus tard OoO

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans, 5 ans qu'il m'a recueilli. Mais pourtant il ne m'a pas souhaité notre anniversaire. D'habitude, il n'oublie jamais, mais là, aujourd'hui, rien. C'est simple, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Ça fait 5 ans que j'apprends, chaque jour à me tenir et parler correctement. Malgré cette ambiance chaleureuse ça fait aussi 5 ans que chaque nuit, je fais ce même cauchemar. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, gardant pour moi cet affreux film qui passe et repasse en boucle dans ma tête.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce songe. D'abord, je me trouve dans un bar, l'ambiance y est sympa. Chacun joue, rit et parle avec tout le monde. Quand une explosion retentit, nous projetant contre le mur. Après je me vois dans les cachots, ayant l'apparence d'une enfant de 15 ans. Mon rêve ce finit toujours pareil. Je vois cet homme, au regard froid, me sourire sadiquement, puis il m'embrasse de force et je ne peux l'en empêcher. Il me viole et je ne peux bouger. Puis il part me laissant là, seule et encore emplie de son abominable semence. Et je me réveille.

Personne n'est au courant mais je connais mon nom, le vrai je veux dire. Je m'appelle Angie, Angie Clairwood, cousine d'Alec et nièce de Renée et Gérard Clairwood. Mais j'ai peur de lui avouer, peur car je l'aime. Pas comme on aime un frère, un cousin ou un père mais comme on aime un amant, un mari, un homme. Alors je garde tout pour moi, je me tais et laisse ma famille dans l'ignorance.

Ils s'inquiètent, je le sais, mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon ? De toute façon ils considèrent _"Angie" _comme leur fille adoptive et en contrepartie _elle _doit les considérer comme ses parents. Je ne peux pas les laisser savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, les viols, le manque de nourriture, de sommeil, d'eau...

Et pourtant, je me meurs lentement, de par le fait d'aimer mon cousin et de mes souvenirs. Le soir venu, je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre. J'ai du mal à me coucher, redoutant mes rêves à venir et puis... Ce soir, j'ai l'affreuse impression que si je m'endors, jamais je me réveillerais. Mais est-ce si grave, de ne pas se réveiller? N'est-ce pas mieux si, justement, je peux dormir pour l'éternité? Dès que ma tête touche le traversin, je m'endors d'un sommeil profond.

**OoO ... OoO**

Voila pour le premier chapitre, normalement le deuxième sortira la semaine prochaine!

**Review?**


End file.
